Commentors history
by The Commentor Note
Summary: Commentor's life started as a marine under the Celestial Empire, 2 years after we discovered Electricity a riot broke out on the Canterlot water & Power Building. That is where the story starts.


Commentor Notes History

"You got any 2's," Commentor said. "Nope, Go Fish" Sky Blade said. The Door Bell Ringing, "I'll get it." Commentor said as he gets up and opens the door, "Yes, what you need." "Are you Commentor Note?" The Guard asked. "Umm yes why? What is going on?" Commentor said. "We got a problem come to the H.Q immediately," The Guard said. "Ok" Commentor answered and closed the door. "Who was it" Sky Blade Said, Commentor gets his stuff and says, "The H.Q is calling me, Get your stuff ready". "Ok" Sky said. As they were getting ready, some Gunfire rang out. "You hear that?" Sky Blade said, "It's coming from the power station." "Let's go." Commentor said and ran out the door. "I have a bad feeling about this." Sky Blade said, and follows Commentor.

"You called us General" Commentor said. "Yes, there seem to be a riot at Canterlot's Water & Power" General Surge said "and we need you to hold down the fort at the place". "Any Intel about the integrity of the place" Commentor asked. "Minor damages but still holding, but we lost Alpha team, and Echo team." General Surge said. "We need to get the Upper-hand somehow." Commentor said. "We need to assess the enemies strength, we need find there weakness" General Surge Commanded. "Let's go team," Commentor Said.

The chopper hovers around the LZ and Commentor looks at the problem "…Hell of a war zone. Land us," Commentor asked. "Right a way Delta lead" the pilot answered. Suddenly their Aimed by an RPG "Holy s**t Go evasive" Commentor Quickly Commanded. "Roger" The pilot said and went evasive. "Jump" Commentor yelled as he jumps out of the Chopper, Commentor lands into an office Building uninjured "That was close" He said. The radio starts chattering, "Delta Squad come-in? Delta Squad", "Delta Squad here" Commentor Answers. "Location Status" H.Q asked. "I'm in an office building, 2 buildings next to the AO." "Ten-Four" H.Q Confirms

"Secure the perimeter." Commentor Commanded on the radio "Everypony check-in". "Sky Blade Checking-in, on the Roof across from the AO" Sky Blade Check, "Health Potion Checking-in, below you" Health Potion Check, "Spear Honda Checking-in, coming in with a group of Tanks" Spear Honda Check, "10-4" Commentor Check.

The place was crawling with enemies. The AO is barricade perfectly, no-pony could get in, or out, "Tango Team is coming to help" Tango Team responded. Commentor ventured down the building. As Commentor ventured down, the place was a mess, suddenly a shot rang out, Commentor ducks behind a low wall, and he got his weapon ready. As Commentor was about to fire; a pony came right behind him and chokes him; Commentor had been knocked-out. Health potion came down to Commentor as he was knocked out, "oh shit Commentor? Commentor," Health Potion said, "Spear Honda hold down the fort." Health Potion said, "10-4" Spear Honda answered. Health Potion gets out the defibrillators, and charges it, "Come on Commentor don't die on me… Clear!" The defibrillators send a shockwave through Commentors body, Commentor gasps, "w-what happened?" he said. "You ok" Health Potion said. Then a pony sneaks behind Health Potion and starts to chokes him, Sky Blade saw the pony choking Health Potion, and takes the shot, a critical hit.

Spear Honda is at the location waiting for orders; suddenly An RPG has fired from the enemy's side, "RPG!" Spear Honda yelled on the radio. "It blew up one of the tanks. Go. Go. Go." Commentor said, multiple shots flying left, and right. Spear Honda is pin down, because the tank that blew up is at the only exit, "Lima Team is stuck and pinned" Spear Honda called. "There are too many rebels" Sky Blade reported, "Get Lima Team out of there." "Health Potion, help Sky Blade!" Commentor said. "What are you going to do?" Health Potion asked. "I'm going to help Spear," Commentor said. Commentor runs through the crossfire and gets to limas position. Commentor starts firing sharply and killing everypony at every pull of the trigger. "We're low on ammunition we need help." Sky Blade said. Commentor called a supply drop. "Check your ammo and make every bullet count." Commentor commanded. "Roger" Sky Blade confirmed.

Few hours pasted, they slowed down there attack, or their running low on reinforcements. The pony in charged came out on top of the barricade, King Sombera, "Shit its Sombera" Commentor said, "how is he alive." Sombera charges "holy shi-" Commenter said and fires his weapon. Sombera Falls, "I'll get you~" Sombera said and disappears. "Is-is it over?" Spear Honda asked. "I think so," Commentor said. The troops cheered.

Commentor comes home and opens the door. "Commentor your home" Shards cheered. Commentor hugged Shards "it's good to see you to Shards." Commentor said, "Would you like to come to Twilights Library." "Ok" Shards said. We went to Twilights home and knocked on her door. "Hold on." Twilight said. Commentor and Shards waited… Twilight opened the door "oh hi Commentor" Twilight greeted. "Hi Twilight Sparkle, The usual," Commentor said. "Ok" Twilight Said. Commentor looked at the books. Suddenly he finds a book that looks old. Reaching for it, he grabs it and pulls it off the shelf. "What do you got there?" said Shards. "I don't know but it's a really old book," Commentor said. "Let me see" Shards said. Commentor gave it to Shards, "it's a book on strategies." Shards said. "What language is it written in" Commentor said. "It's in an old dead language, but I think I can decipher it." Shards said. "Twilight can we borrow this book?" Commentor said. "Sure, just don't ruin it." Twilight asked. Commentor and Shards found a quiet place to read the book. The book was a compilation of all the previous wars and tactics that they used by the Ancients-a race of ponies that were very mysterious. Not much is archived about them, so this book is the only evidence that we have about them. "Wow," said Shards, "they really knew their stuff." "Boy some of these tactics are amazing. No pony has seen these kinds of strategies, not now anyway," said Commentor. "We can use it to win any other war that ever comes up," Shards said. "Can we use it in the time of peace," said Commentor. "Yes, we will use it to rebuild our pony country." He later replied.

And there it's is, Commentor, Spear Honda, Health Potion, Sky Blade, and Shards all ready for any war that comes up.

The End


End file.
